This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to a package for an elongated object such as a flashlight in which at least a portion of the packaged object is exposed.
Various packages are known in the prior art for packaging of elongated objects, in which the package is made up of a rear panel and a front panel which is folded to define outwardly extending ribs, with the unfolded portions of the front panel being secured to the rear panel. An example of this construction is Cote U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,722, which illustrates upper and lower V-shaped ribs. An opening is formed in the upper wall of the lower rib, and a pair of aligned openings are formed in the upper and lower walls of the upper rib, extending rearwardly from the fold line of the upper rib. With this construction, the package is assembled and transformed to the location at which the object is to be packaged, where the base of the object is placed through the opening in the upper wall of the lower rib, and the upper end of the object is "snapped" into the passage in the upper rib defined by the aligned openings in the upper and lower walls of the upper rib. This construction provides a package which generally functions satisfactorily in retaining the object in position during shipping, handling and display. However, it is possible for the object to be removed from the package during display, simply by reversing the above steps carried out in placing the object into the package.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folded-panel package for an elongated object, such as a flashlight or the like, in which the object is securely retained in engagement with the package in a manner preventing the object from being removed from the package without destroying the package. It is another object of the invention to provide such a package in which a substantial portion of the object is exposed for viewing by potential consumers. It is a further object of the invention to provide a folded-panel package capable of packaging other objects along with the elongated object, such as batteries and/or flashlights having a different size and shape. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a folded-panel package which is simple in its construction yet which provides highly satisfactory performance in retaining the objects in engagement with the package after placement of the objects in the package.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a package for an elongated object defining spaced first and second ends includes a rear panel against which the object is located, and a front panel secured to the rear panel. A first outwardly extending rib is formed in the front panel, and includes an opening for receiving and engaging the object toward its first end. A second outwardly extending rib is formed in the front panel, and has an opening for receiving and engaging the object toward its second end. The first and second ribs are arranged such that at least a portion of the object between its first and second ends is exposed therebetween. The rear panel functions to retain the object adjacent its first and second ends in engagement with the first and second ribs, respectively, to maintain the object in the package. The first and second ribs are each V-shaped, being formed by a pair of walls with a fold line therebetween. The first and second ribs define facing walls in which the openings in the first and second ribs, respectively, are formed such that the edges of the first and second ribs adjacent the openings engage the object adjacent its first and second ends, respectively. A third outwardly extending V-shaped rib may be formed in the front panel. Like the first and second ribs, the third rib is formed by a pair of walls with a fold line therebetween. The second rib is located between the first and third ribs, and the second and third ribs define facing walls with openings therein for receiving one or more second objects therein such that a portion of each of the second objects between the second and third ribs is exposed. As noted previously, the first object may be a flashlight and the second object may be one or more batteries for the flashlight. One end of each of the first and second objects is enclosed by the second rib, and the ends of the objects engage each other to maintain the first and second objects in longitudinal position within the package. The opposite end of the second object is received within an opening formed in a wall of the third rib.
In one form, the first end of the object includes a recess, and the opening formed in the first rib is formed in the inner wall of the first rib in a manner defining a cut-out flap, with the flap being engaged with the recess in the first end of the object. This functions to assist in retaining the object in engagement with the first rib. The recess in the first end of the object is defined by a lip, and the opening in the inner wall of the first rib is formed so as to engage the lip.
In another form, the first end of the object defines an external shoulder, e.g. a shoulder from which the lip defining the recess extends. A first opening is formed in the inner wall of the first rib through which the object extends. A second opening is formed in the outer wall of the first rib, and the second opening is configured so as to engage the shoulder defined by the first end of the object to retain the object in position.
The invention further contemplates a method of packaging an elongated object defining spaced first and second ends. The method involves the steps of providing a package including a pair of panels, and folding portions of a first one of the panels to provide at least first and second spaced ribs. Openings are formed in the folded portions of the first panel, and the elongated object is placed into the openings. The ribs and the openings are arranged such that the ribs engage the spaced first and second ends of the object to prevent outward movement of the object relative to the first panel. The second panel is then secured to the unfolded portions of the first panel to prevent movement of the object in the opposite direction, for positively securing the object within the package. The details of the method are substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.